Subaku no Kyuubi
by sev's-sexy-mistress
Summary: Gaara and Naruto meet and form an organization containing only demon host and unlock all the bloodline limits. i suck at summaries Naruxharem lemons in later chapters. Discontinued.


**Chapter 1 –The Demon Meeting **

The wind whistles past Naruto as he runs blindly through the forest and amazingly it opens up to reveal clear blue skies. He looks around and spots a huge hollowed out log. He slides inside and huddles at the end of the log. Trying to catch his breath, he flashes through the events that had happened.

**Flashback**

"Hey, Kitsune! Come here!" Calls his best friend Yami. Naruto looks around to make sure he was being talked to, then walks up to Yami.

"Yes-," before he even finishes the sentence he is hit with a punch that sends him flying. Before he can register the pain at least twenty other Chuunin and Genin were jumping him.

"You killed my mom!"

"I have no family because of you!"

"You will die for my sisters death!"

Naruto falls unconscious under the heavy blows and when he awakens all of them were dead and Naruto runs.

**End of Flashback**

Now he could never go back. Never become a ninja. Never become Hokage. Never-.

"Hey, wake up," a boy's voice sounds through the haze. A hand gently shakes him and Naruto wakes from his slumber. He didn't know when he had rolled out of the log but the sky had darkened and the moon was out.

Naruto looks at the boy in the moonlight's glow. He has red hair and black kohl around his pupil-less green eyes. He wears a sand gourd on his back and the kanji for love on his forehead. Naruto tenses ready to run.

"What?" Naruto asks.

"I won't hurt you. I just wanted to know why you're here. I'm Gaara from the Sand."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I ran away from Konoha after massacring twenty ninja," Naruto speaks fiercely. Gaara takes a step back but would not be deterred as he asks, "Why?"

"They tried to kill me because I have the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox inside me," Naruto states. He feels he can trust Gaara.

"I have the One-Tailed Demon Raccoon inside me!" Gaara says excitedly, "Let's join together."

"Okay. But I don't know any Jutsu. I have no Chakra control. I can only run fast and sometimes when my emotions overwhelm me or when I'm in a life-threatening situation, Kyuubi takes over my body."

"Well, I only know some Jutsu so I can teach you all I know. What we need now is yen, I only have a little left."** (A/N I don't know ninja currency but if you have any suggestion please review!)**

"I only have a pocket-full. We may have to steal some things."

Gaara drops his gourd. " If we must, we must. Now the first thing I learned was that nobody cares for demons. Since we are demons people hate us. Don't care for anyone but yourself. You must learn to kill without hesitation. Now the second thing I learned was to control my emotions. If you get angry or sad it can cloud your sense of judgment and you may fail a mission. It is also good to not let your opponent sense your weakness."

"To train this, everyday I will hurt you or do something that confuses you and you must not show emotion."

Naruto nods and anticipates the pain. Nothing happens…

"Well, are you going to do it?" Naruto asks.

Not while your aware of what will happen. I will attack you when you least expect it."

Naruto nods again. "Well what else can you teach me?"

"I can show you a technique where you can manipulate sand. Some say you must be reincarnated in sand to control it. This theory is incorrect. All you must do is let my mother, Shukaku, possess you. Shukaku showed me how. You must die to be possessed by her pup."

"Will Kyuubi die?"

"Will he?" Gaara asks himself. He stands still without blinking. "No, Kyuubi will be able to possess sand himself. The only drawback is unable to sleep unless you want to be possessed by Kyuubi or Shukaku's pup."

"Don't forget there's also an advantage in being unable to sleep. Now let's get this done." Naruto laughed in excitement.

Gaara's gourd unplugs and sand pours out from it. The sand wraps itself around Naruto's body until it is fully covered. Gaara the thrusts his chest out and a one-tailed demon raccoon spirals into the sand. Gaara clenches his fist and Naruto's blood splatters everywhere. The sand and blood form a human like figure and the sand turns into veins and organs. The finally skin grows over it all.

Naruto's appearance has changed. He is about the height of an eight year old (A/N He's only four years old) and his muscles were more defined. His blank dark blue pupiless eyes are ringed with black kohl. His pale blond hair is no longer spiked in the front and lies down to his eyes in layers. The fox whiskers on his cheek vanish and reappear as an ANBU tattoo on his left shoulder. His skin is ivory and he wears a stoic expression on his handsome face. On his back are colored tattoos of a nine-tailed fox and a one-tailed raccoon.

Naruto's senses had heightened and he feels the dark chakras flowing through his body. The overwhelming feeling of bloodlust fills him. He must kill!

"Control yourself Naruto! I can feel you bloodlust!" Gaara yells at him. Naruto dug his hands in the ground. He would not be changed by this demon! It took every ounce of his strength and self-control to calm him. He remembers all the good times Yami and he had together and then Yami's betrayal and brutal death. Naruto hardens his heart and it helps him take control.

"Good, now let's go get some sand for your own sand gourd that is mixed with your chakra for Kyuubi and Ichibi (Shukaku's pup) to control even if you don't want them to. But with it you will never get hurt again!"


End file.
